


Let's Role Play that I am Me, Finally

by AC-DD (anarchycox)



Series: Witcher Bingo Card Prompts [21]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anniversary, Bad Dirty Talk, Biting, Disturbing Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Feels, Fluff, Humour, Lambert is a shit, M/M, Sensory Deprivation, Sex, True Love, Undernegotiated Kink, and a loving one, blood mention, eskel just likes to say fucked up things during sex, failed role play, figuring out relationships as you go, lambert is happy to hear them, no actual gore/vore, no actual torture, role play, sex talk about gore/vore, sex talk about torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:15:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27091111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anarchycox/pseuds/AC-DD
Summary: It is Lambert and Eskel's anniversary and Lambert has an excellent idea - role play! It is totally a genius idea, thank you very much. It isn't and it leads to sensory deprivation, negotiation, really weird dirty talk, and realizing just how much they truly do love each other.A follow up to "Inquiring Minds Want to Know"
Relationships: Eskel/Lambert (The Witcher)
Series: Witcher Bingo Card Prompts [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1746034
Comments: 28
Kudos: 91
Collections: Witcher Kinktober Ring





	Let's Role Play that I am Me, Finally

**Author's Note:**

> this is for my kinktober prompt sensory deprivation.
> 
> link to the fic that this is a follow up for: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26296879
> 
> also fills "anniversary" on my witcher bingo card

“Right, I have a list,” Lambert stormed into their bedchamber.

“What are the complaints today?” Eskel was repairing a gauntlet that had broken. “What were Geralt and Jaskier doing this time?”

“There was a weird animal noise from their room,” Lambert flopped on the bed. 

“Huh, pet play, interesting. Honestly that makes a little more sense for them, than the milkmaid thing I heard the other day,” Eskel continued sewing the sinew string into the gauntlet.

“Milkmaid, what the fuck?” Lambert sat up and pulled the scrap paper from his pocket. He added words to the page with that odd quill he had made that carried its own ink. One of his weird inventions that no one but Lambert would ever use. “Added to the list. Now then we have, the Daddy thing, the bandit thing, the prince thing -” Lambert kept going, it was a lengthy list it seemed and Eskel tuned most of it out. “And milkmaid. So which one?”

“I’m sorry?” Eskel was confused, “Which one what?”

“Which one do you want to try first?” Lambert was looking at the list. “I feel like pirate and prince could be the one for us? Although pirates always smell like rum and fish. Hmm, I can jump in the lake and -”

“The lake is frozen,” Eskel pointed out.

“Not after you throw a bomb at it. Right, rub myself with fish, dump rum on my shirt and then kidnap you. Let’s do this!”

“Let’s not,” Eskel said. “Lambert, why?”

“It’s obvious,” Lambert looked at the list and then him. “Keep up.”

“I’ve been trying for a year, there are days I succeed. This apparently is not one of them.” Eskel put his work down, and moved over to the bed. He took the list. “You’ve really heard them do all this? They are not very quiet.” He looked. “Wait, what is this one, I can’t read your writing.”

“Oh, yeah, succubus, which why would you pretend one of you is that?”

“Especially if you can just fuck one,” Eskel hmm’d.

“Whose going to do that?” Lambert chuckled, “good way to end up completely fucked up.”

“I was only mildly fucked up, not completely,” Eskel looked at the list. “Blacksmith? Why would you even role play that?” He could understand a lot on the list but not that. He looked at Lambert who was sitting there mouth agape. “Rote?”

“You really have fucked a succubus, I thought that was bullshit.”

“Just a few times.”

“A few times?” Lambert’s voice almost squeaked and Eskel leaned forward and kissed him. He looked so stunned, it was unbearably sweet. “Really. How was it?”

“Not as good as you,” Eskel replied, and gave another kiss.

“Yeah, sure, based on what you say in bed my ass is fantastic, but come on, their whole being is about sex, it is only about a third of my being.”

Eskel knew he shouldn’t ask, because the answer would give him a headache, it was Lambert, it would be an awful answer but he couldn’t stop himself. “What is the rest of you?”

Lambert raised a finger, “One third sex, one third anger, the last third split evenly between loving you and making shit that blows up.”

“Oh,” Eskel pulled Lambert onto his lap. “That is not what I expected.”

“I never am,” Lambert kissed him. “So, let me go jump in the lake and -”

“People generally do not strive for that much authenticity when they role play for sex,” Eskel held him tight, because it was Lambert he would go rub fish on himself. “And generally not a fan of anything on that list that involves kidnapping or pretend force. Not my thing, if a partner isn’t eager to fuck, does nothing for me.”

“That is half the list gone. They have weird sex.”

“They have sex that suits them,” Eskel said gently, “we don’t shame our brother and how he expresses love.”

“No, I’m gonna shame him for the farm hand one, because he fucked up how you tend fields when I overheard him. If you are going to play at it, why wouldn’t you research get your information right?” Lambert was scowling a bit. “Scythe for corn? What the fuck Eskel? A scythe is for -”

Eskel again shut Lambert up with a kiss. “Why are you fixating on this?” he asked when they pulled apart. 

“Because today is the anniversary of when we admitted we loved each other and fucked.” Lambert smiled at him. “I’m making it special, because I love you.”

“Rote, I love you too, and I don’t need -”

“Their orgasms last longer when they do the weird stuff. We are doing weird stuff, so you can have the best fucking orgasm of your life on our anniversary.” Lambert was scowling now. “Pick something off the list, or I will pick.”

Eskel didn’t think, he just cast a small igni and burned the list. “What list? There is no list.”

“I have it memorized.” Lambert was apparently not going to let this go. “We are making your every wet dream come true. Hehehehe come true,” Lambert was momentarily distracted. Eskel used that distraction to push him down on the bed, pin him down. “Which fantasy is this?”

“One of mine,” Eskel said, “Not all your big ideas need to be in response to what you overhear from them. I might have one or two, rote.”

“Really?” Lambert looked oddly hopeful and excited. “You never want anything. I sort of thought -” Lambert cut himself off quickly. 

Fuck, Lambert had had a thought, that was bad. Especially because with the way the light dimmed in his eyes, it wasn’t a particularly good thought. “You thought what?”

“Nothing.”

“Something.” Eskel pressed down on Lambert’s chest, held him in place. “It was something. And you sharing your thoughts with me is good. That is how we ended up here? You shared that we loved each other, and here we are, rote.”

“We can drop the joke, I think at this point?”

“What joke?” Eskel was lost.

“You don’t love me, that’s fine you know. Because you always come back to me, that’s enough. I don’t…I said that to get you to notice me, but we don’t have to keep pretending that you -”

“Wait, right there,” Eskel ordered. “This is what we are playing at…uh…umm…master and willing slave and I have ordered you to stay exactly like that until I return.” Lambert nodded eagerly. “If you don’t…I’ll spank you?”

“I don’t think you are supposed to hesitate. I mean we’ve seen people cut off a foot when their slave sat down and oh fuck, sorry I can’t play that one now that I’ve thought that.” Lambert was clearly grossed out and Eskel was too. “Remind me to kill a few more slavers this year on the path,” Lambert added.

“Me as well,” Eskel shuddered a bit. “I guess pirate and stowaway - without the additional fish smell?”

“Yeah that can work. I have to stay still or you’ll throw me overboard. That is good. Yes, I can do that.” Lambert was beaming. “So I am now staying still after promising that if you let me stay aboard, you can shiver my timbers all you want.”

“Good. Be right back.” Eskel ran from the room, and down the hall. He barely knocked as he burst into Geralt and Jaskier’s room. He ignored the horse bit in Geralt’s mouth, the riding crop in Jaskier’s hand. “I need something to blindfold Lambert that is nice.” He thought about it. “I need him to stop thinking?”

“That is fairly easy, it is Lambert,” Jaskier said.

Eskel stepped forward. “Excuse me?”

“Just teasing,” Jaskier said and Geralt whinnied a bit and Eskel desperately ignored that. “Just a blindfold or full packet?”

“Full packet?” 

“Hand coverings, ropes, noise muffling. How much sensory deprivation are you looking to do?”

Eskel once again had his whole world reshaped. “Everything,” he said softly. “Everything you’ve got.”

Jaskier nodded and went to a wardrobe that a peak in terrified Eskel a little bit. He stared a wall and would not look at Geralt. But he couldn’t help himself. “Tap one hoof to let me know you are safe and happy. Two to tell me to kill the bard.” There was one distinct tap and he breathed a little easier. “Try to make sure Lambert doesn’t see a lot of this? It confuses his brain.”

Jaskier handed him a bundle. “Here you go. Next time knock?”

“Next time realized that you need to hold a riding crops a bit looser in your hand.”

Eskel took the bundle and hurried out. When he was back in their room, Lambert was exactly how he had been left. “Captain, please sir, uhh, I can - fuck this is weird. We shoulda had a script.” Lambert was frowning. “I know a half dozen decent respectable pirates what would they say?” 

“I love you.”

“No, no, they don’t say that,” Lambert was frowning. “They mostly show their love with tattoos.”

Fuck, but Eskel adored the man and his single minded focus. “I know what I want for our anniversary.”

“I thought it was pirates?”

“No, that was just to get you to stay still. Do you trust me to take away your senses?” He saw Lambert pale a bit before he took a shuddery breath. 

“Not all of them, yeah? I think blinding I can live with and -”

“What the fuck?! I meant this shit for an hour while I fucked you!” Eskel felt his jaw drop. “I’m not going to blind you, I want to blindfold you. Why the shit did your brain go there?”

“Because there is nothing I wouldn’t do for you, Eskel,” Lambert said simply.

Eskel sat on the bed. “Don’t, Freya, dear gods above do not give me that power.” He put the bundle down. “That is too much.”

“Bet you wish you had stuck with the pirate plan, don’t you?” Lambert moved, and was sitting on his lap. “Eskel, it is all fine. Just breathe.”

Eskel took in a shuddery breath and let it out. “You cannot offer me that, after having said that it is fine that I don’t love you. That is terrifying.”

“That I would give you anything?”

“That you would do so, believing I don’t love you,” Eskel cupped his cheek. “I do, I cannot frame it as easily as you seem to, but I do, and now you are going to shut up and let me show you how much.”

“Pretty sure I need to talk for role play?”

“Pretty sure, you are going to let me for once take care of this?” Eskel unwrapped the bundle that Jaskier had given him. “You give me so much, let me give you something. That is what I want. Close your eyes.” Eskel kissed Lambert and when he pulled back, Lambert’s eyes were closed. He wrapped the silken length Jaskier had given him around Lambert’s head and tied it gently. He looked through the pile and it took a moment to understand and picked up the piece. “This will now be going over your ears and the next piece will cover your hands. There is a gag but -”

“All of it, if you want, all of it,” Lambert said quickly.

Eskel thought of asking Geralt to stomp a hoof. “If I do something you don’t like, or you need it off, knock once against the headboard and I’ll get you free.” Lambert was smiling as he nodded and Eskel reverently put all the pieces on Lambert, and then lay him down on the bed. His breath was a little quick, and Eskel ran soothing hands up and down Lambert’s sides until his calmed. “Lambert?” There was nothing. “If you are just faking you can’t hear me, I won’t fuck you, rote.” There was still no response. Eskel leaned over and sniffed the things that were encasing Lambert’s ears, there were some herbs in the wax, must even be making it so that a witcher couldn’t hear. He ran his finger over the gag in Lambert’s mouth pressed against it, and Lambert moaned.

Fuck, he could do whatever he wanted to Lambert, and Lambert wouldn’t know it was coming. He could kill him and Lambert wouldn’t stop it. Take a leg, burn the man, and he wouldn’t know it was coming until the pain was there, until it was too late. A witcher relied on all their senses and Lambert had given his over to Eskel without a thought.

“I can never love like how you do,” Eskel whispered, “But I will love you with everything I have until the end of all things.” His touch was achingly gentle as he started at Lambert’s ankles and worked his way up. Lambert was always planning, had an idea, did everything he could to make Eskel feel good, feel everything. He was beginning to realize that some of that was trying to convince Eskel to stay. “I am not going anywhere,” Eskel swore and kissed Lambert’s hip. The man arched up into touch, and Eskel pulled away. He teased in a way that Lambert never let him, so focused on Eskel. He had been trying so hard to make it work, never seeing that they did. Because Eskel never quite said it, told Lambert how much he needed their relationship.

Eskel began to stroke Lambert’s cock setting a fast pace with everything he had learned over their year together. Soon the man was coming, a mess on his stomach that Eskel licked clean. He kissed over the gag in Lambert’s mouth, waited for a knock on the head board but there was nothing. The madman was smiling a little around the gag though. Eskel kissed him again. He rolled Lambert over, kissed down the man’s spine and then raised his ass so that he could lick the man open. 

He loved doing this to Lambert, but the man always moved away from it to focus on Eskel, and by all the gods that had ever lived, Eskel was going to take his time when he didn’t have to listen to Lambert say you, you, you. “It should be about you too,” Eskel said and bit Lambert’s thigh and he saw the man jolt and his cock twitched. “Oh,” he said softly. He knew he was stronger than Lambert and had been careful not to leave too many marks on the man, but he was curious and bit again. Lambert bucked against him, hard and was saying something against the gag.

But he didn’t knock on the headboard.

Eskel flipped him back over and took a moment to decide. A bite to the shoulder had Lambert moaning, to the ribs had him arching. Thighs, fuck thighs had him squirming and crying. One of those covered hands tried to reach for his cock and he screamed in frustration when he couldn’t tug. Eskel pried open Lambert’s legs as far as he could and sank his teeth in almost where thigh met groin. He big hard enough that he broke skin and tasted Lambert’s blood.

In that moment he utterly understood why vampire’s hungered. He licked at the blood and bit there again. 

He froze in horror when there was a knock on the headboard. 

Eskel moved up and quickly took the gag out. “Shh, Lambert, I am so sorry. Fuck, rote, kick me out of the room. I’ll get Vesemir to whip me. I’ll -” He ripped the ear coverings off so that Lambert could actually hear him. “I’m sorry, I -”

“You will bite me there hard enough that it scars,” Lambert snarled. “You are going to hold my cock too hard as you tear my flesh with your teeth, until we know it will leave a fucking mark.”

“But -” Eskel was torn between worry and arousal. “That’s -”

“That is what I want today, you on me always,” Lambert was tilting his head up. Trying to meet Eskel’s gaze even though he was blindfold. He looked incredibly vulnerable, and Eskel stared at his throat.

“I could slit your throat, watch all your blood spill out, drink every drop fucking you as you die,” Eskel said and cleared his throat. “I mean -”

“It is fine, you can say weird shit? Is that what you want?” Lambert was smiling faintly. “You don’t want to role play, because you don’t want to be someone else, you want to be yourself.” 

“I don’t want to hurt you,” Eskel kissed him gently. “I just like saying really horrible things when fucking.” He felt lighter finally telling Lambert this, something he had buried deep, knowing that it was too monstrous for most people. And it was why he had shied away from that list Lambert had presented, because he had already, always been playing a role. He was sure that he couldn’t say this stuff to Lambert, because the man was a romantic. A weird one, but still, a romantic. And what Eskel liked to say in bed was the opposite of romance. 

His blindfold eyes pressed into his shoulder and he chuckled a bit. “Hey, Eskel, I have the best idea ever for our anniversary.”

“What is it?”

“How about you blindfold me, gag me, put really weird but surprisingly comfortable mittens on my hands, and bite me and say incredibly fucked up things to me as you fuck me?” He could feel Lambert’s smile against his skin. “Seriously, just say the most insane shit you can think of."

Eskel kissed his head. “That sounds amazing.” He kissed Lambert’s lips and then pressed the gag back in but left the ear coverings off. “Rote, I -” he swallowed because he was setting himself free in a way he wasn’t sure he’d ever have. He lay Lambert gently down and traced a very light finger over Lambert’s throat. “You would look so pretty lines, scars along your throat that I put there. Never go deep enough to kill you, but line after line blood dripping down your torso, I’d lick it clean, every drop.” Lambert was moaning around the gag. “You’d lie there wanting me to touch you and I’d smile and throw punches that break your ribs.” His fingers were achingly slow and gently as they stroked along his ribs, every touch was in direct contrast to the horror and filth that his mouth was spilling out. He rested his thumbs on those hip bones that he adored and talked about the hooks he wanted to bury into Lambert’s muscles, tearing him to pieces as Eskel fucked into him dry. He opened up Lambert slowly, fingers well coated in the oil that Lambert always had on hand. It was disgusting and a whore once who swore he could take whatever Eskel said had thrown up and run away crying. Lambert was rocking his hips hard, his cock bobbing in the air, leaking as Eskel pressed a third finger in carefully. “I would slice you apart and you’d watch me eat parts of you as I forced you to ride my cock.”

There was a groan as Eskel pressed that spot inside him and Lambert was coming again. While he was riding that high, Eskel bit again at the inside of his thigh, just barely hard enough that it would leave a faint scar. He squeezed Lambert’s cock as he did so, wringing every drop of come from the man that he could. “May I fuck you, rote?” Eskel whispered and there was a furious nod of agreement. Eskel slicked his cock and slid in slowly. “I love you,” he said. “I do. I’ll take however long it does, saying it so that you believe me. It might have been your idea that brought us here. But fuck if I have to eat your flesh to prove it to you, I will.” He wouldn’t actually, beyond the bite and lick that he had done, but he knew the sentiment would be understood. “Rote, you are fucking everything. I’d wear your skin like a blanket.” He rolled his hips and set a gentle pace, knowing that the two orgasms already would have Lambert hyper sensitive. By the time, Eskel’s orgasm rolled through him, a slow wave that he felt from head to toe, Lambert was half hard again.

“Do you want another?” Eskel asked and Lambert nodded, so Eskel stroked him off. “You are so fucking gorgeous, Lambert, right now, so vulnerable and needy. Utterly open to me, how I want to destroy you. I’d burn you, carve you up, make you vile, repulsive. I want to ruin you, so that you are utterly reliant on me. For any compassion, aid, everything. You would need me for always, and I would just break you over and over again. Let you heal, and begin again.” He leaned down and finished Lambert off in his mouth. The man was crying by the end and Eskel was sure he had gone too far.

He freed Lambert from everything and cleaned him off gently. “Rote, I -”

“Fuck, yes here we go. Revenge!” Lambert was drowsy but also cackling madly. They weren't tears of horror, they were tears of laughter and planning. A thing that Eskel hadn't know existed until he had begun to spend almost every waking minute with Lambert. “We need to get caught, oh so accidentally. Library, Jaskier refuses to fuck in front of books. That one I do not understand. So we have you pin me to the wall, and then say you want to eat my liver? No, honestly how much vodka I drink it wouldn’t be a very tasty liver. Hmmm, what organ would be a good one to eat? I mean kidney, but they hold the piss. Spleen? What’s the spleen do would that be tasty? I don’t know we’ll figure that out. But the point is you start have me pinned, super close pinned. And say all that awesome shit you were saying? It will absolutely freak them out. Because all their role playing? Never gets really bloody the talk. I think Jaskier hates bloody Geralt because of the job? I dunno, they are so weird when it comes to sex.”

Eskel lay down on the bed and pulled Lambert on top of him. He began to laugh helplessly. “Yes, they are the weird ones. You apparently like sensory deprivation, and I say really bad things. Really awful, horrible things. And get off on saying it.”

Lambert waved a dismissive hand. “They get off on playing fetch, you saying you want to sear my flesh from the bones is not weird. Not like you are actually going to do it.”

“I really am not.”

“See, there we go!” Lambert wiggled a bit. “Ooh, add in something about like sewing objects into my skin, I bet that would make Geralt pass out! That definitely is good revenge for the things I have seen.”

Eskel ran a finger down Lambert’s nose. “Happy anniversary, rote.”

“Yeah yeah, love woo, now I think for maximum benefit of prank factor, it needs to be my cooking night, and I say I put something special in the dinner just for you. And then flash a bit of bandage on my arm? Or is that too much?”

“Probably,” Eskel said. “Vesemir wouldn’t be impressed.”

“Hmm, oh fuck, I forget, I have another thing for you,” Lambert rolled off the bed and when to his chest. “You mentioning Vesemir made me think of it. He held me make them.” Lambert came back to the bed nervous. “Here.” He handed something to Eskel.

“It is a wolf medallion, mine is fine?” Eskel turned it over. There were marks and when they were pressed the metal moved and there was a small hollow spot. “Not much can fit in there.”

“This can,” Lambert said. “Wear a ring, lose a finger. But can still wear a ring?” He was holding a simple silver band, thin, no carving. “It is from my sword.” Lambert added.

Eskel took the ring and kissed it. He put it in the spot and closed it the hidden compartment. He put it on his neck. “I don’t have anything for you.”

“Gave me all of you, more than than I ever thought I would have.”

Eskel rolled them so he was on top of Lambert. “Still, blow job at will for the next three weeks?” 

Lambert smiled. “See there, that’s love. Way better than what moron and the bard have.”

“I wonder if Jaskier actually rides him when they do pony play?” Eskel mused.

“THEY DO WHAT?” Lambert shouted in his face. “Oh my gods, what the fuck, Eskel? That is what I heard? I know you don’t want me to judge them? And fine I won’t, but they are both idiots, you know they aren’t protecting Geralt’s knees enough when they do that shit.”

Eskel, held him close and Lambert’s ranting drifted him off to a very contented nap.


End file.
